


Not My Responsibility

by kbl55429



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec doesn’t take anyone’s shit, Alec doesn’t take his families shit, Alec likes to have fun, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Confident Alec Lightwood, Confident Magnus Bane, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Having a falling out with his family after he refused to marry a competitors daughter to save their family business Alec leaves Chicago and heads to New York after accepting a job at Edom, the countries top fashion magazines as their head photographer. Finally free from his parents influence Alec feels like for the first time in forever he can finally breath. He doesn’t expect to also find the love of his life in the form of his boss millionaire playboy Magnus Bane.





	Not My Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> Had this written for a while, decided to finally publish it. I just wanted a story where Alec tells his family to suck it, multiple times so I wrote it myself just never published it. Just started reading a chapter where Alec sacrificed a lot so I wanted to publish this where he didn’t. So here it is, don’t know when the next chapter will be out.

Alec had been summoned to his fathers office, only god could know what this was about. Ever since he had come out to his family things between his parents and him had been rocky. To think it was five years ago and they still look at him as if something was wrong with him. Alec had learned to live with it and know that he was always going to be the black sheep of the family, it started when he decided to become a photographer instead of a lawyer like the rest of the family. Alec doesn’t regret any of it but it still would be nice to get recognized for the hard work he’s put into his job by his parents, he guesses becoming a famous photographer known through out the country doesn’t come close to becoming just another lawyer in a building full of them.

Before he knocks on his fathers office door he releases a breath preparing for what he’s about to walk into. He’s about to find out that there is nothing in this world that can prepare for what he’s about to hear.

He knocks on his fathers door and hears a faint come in. As he opens the door he met with faces he’s never scene before and the all too familiar ones. All his family except Max are in here and then another family who he has no idea who they are. “Alexander, sit down.” His father points to a chair and next to it is filled with a blonde woman.

“No thanks, I think I’ll stand, what’s this about? I’m expecting a very important phone call.”

His father releases a breath, “Alexander this is Mr. Branwell, he’s the CEO of Branwell and Branwell, another law firm here in Chicago. This young lady his his daughter and his partner.”

Alec now has the feeling of where this is going and before his father can even ask he puts a stop to it. “No.”

“Alexander you don’t know what I’m even going to ask.”

“Oh I do know, you want me to marry her, well the answer is no.”

“Alexander...”

Alec stops him, “its Alec to you.”

“Alec its a solid partnership, our law firm isn’t doing so well and this will help both businesses achieve greatness.”

“Ok, then why aren’t you asking Jace, he’s the straight one in the family,” Alec could see the anger in his fathers eyes but he wasn’t stopping there, “he’s unattached. Maybe it’ll teach him some humility.”

He looked at his brother and if looks could kill Alec would be dead right now. “Alec, its your responsibility to this family.”

“No its not my responsibility, your the one who has been running this business, its your fault that its not doing well and its your job to clean it up, not mine.”

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood. You will marry her, I’m not asking.”

“And I’m telling you no. You have perfectly straight son sitting next to you, if you really think this is the right way to go then you can tell him to marry her. When will you get it through that ugly bald head of yours that I’m gay and there is no world where I marry a woman. My answer is no.”

“Alec, don’t you think you’ve run our name into the ground enough, this is your way to make it great again.”

Alec laughed, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. This was the line his father was feeding him, in trying to convince him it only made his stance more firm. “You have got be kidding me, in case you didn’t notice, I’m a worldwide known photographer. I have people calling day in and day out asking for me. I have enough money to where I would never have to work again. No your the one that has ruin the Lightwood name taking shady clients, if you didn’t notice your the one that ran the business that has thrived for decades into the ground. If anything I’m the only reason why the Lightwood name is still known throughout the country.” His phone was going off in his pocket, this was the call he’d been waiting on for weeks. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have a very important job offer to accept.” With that he walked out of his fathers office ignoring his families pleads.

He found a quiet space and answered the phone call, “Alexander Lightwood speaking. How may I help you?” He hated answering the phone so formal but he really wanted this job.

“Yes Mr. Lightwood, this Ragnor Fell head designer here at Edom, we would like to offer you the job as head photographer here. We hope you will accept. We can give you a week to think about it but thats it because then we need to call our second choice.”

Alec smiled, after everything he just went through, he didn’t need any time to think it over. By this time next month he’ll be living in New York City. “That’s no need sir. I accept the position.”

“Wonderful, when can you be in New York.”

“I’ll just need time to pack up my apartment and to find another one, if you could recommend a real estate broker then maybe we can move it along.”

“I can indeed sir. Ill send you her information via email. Does a month sound like enough time for you to get everything situated?”

“That’s perfect, though it might not take me that long, but Ill inform you if I can start earlier.”

“That’s perfect. Thank you Mr. Lightwood and we look forward to working with you.”

“You too Mr. Fell.”

The conversation ended at that and not a minute too soon as his brother and sister came walking up to him. He rolled his eyes, he was not looking forward to this. “Alec.”

He started walking away, “what Isabelle?”

“Alec don’t walk away.” His brother yelled at him.

He whipped around, “what the hell do you two want now?”

“Alec, please, everything this family has worked for is going to go under. You have to do this.” Out of all the people he’d never thought his sister would turn on him.

He chuckled, “are you serious right now? If this is so desperate then why can’t either of you two do it? Huh?” Silence. “Wow you two are unbelievable. Let me tell you something. My whole life was built around pleasing our parents and their stupid name while you two got to do whatever the hell you wanted. But not anymore and now its time for you two to make all the sacrifices because I’m done doing it. I wasted the first twenty years of my life being something I’m not. I’m 27 now and Ive made a name for myself without any help from anyone. If this is so important then the two golden Lightwood children can solve it. Now if you’ll excuse me I have an apartment to pack up.” He saw the shock in his siblings eyes, “yes, I’m leaving, I’ve accepted a job in New York, something I worked very hard for and Ill be damned if I let my sacrifices not be rewarded. If you two really cared about me like you say you do then you’ll be happy for me.”

He walked away leaving his siblings there stunned. He smiled as he walked out of the building. Telling his father no was always the best thing he ever did with his life. Now he was about to start a new life far away from the people who were supposed to love him no matter what. But he now knows that their love was conditional and that’s something he’ll never be able to forget.

 


End file.
